MST2 Sons of Stupidity
by Judecca1
Summary: All right! new story! ill Finish My RE story later after i finish this one.......


Mystery Solid Theater 2: Sons of stupiditdy  
  
Bwuahahahahahahaha! Dr Bross, Your MST is outdated......so i decided to bring in the next generation of Mystery solid theater.....untill they (most likley) bring out the Third Metal gear game, after the first 2, and the game boy one.... Which both were stupidly hard to play. Never ever Ever play the old First metal gears. Anyhow...........  
  
Since i dont wanna get my A** sued....... Im not gonna copy Mr. Brosses opening..... Untill i figure out a new one, this is the cast:  
  
Revolver (split personality) Liquid: GET OUT OF MY HEAD LIQUID!!!! YOUR NOT GONNA ORDER ALL THOSE BRITISH NUDE CHANNELS!  
  
Raiden: Where the hell is my Grenade launcher and my Guns?  
  
Snake (aka pliskin): man, this sneaking suit is tight around the body for some reason....  
  
Otacon (Hal): EMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Cries*  
  
Rose: *smacks Otacon Repeatedly* get a damn hold of yourself you wuss.  
  
Intelligent Guard: I got the popcorn!  
  
Tell me if you want to get rid of somebody and put somebody else in.  
  
Arsenal Gear Rectum  
  
The crew is still in aresnal for some reason...... Otacon is still crying, partly from Rose still smaking the crap outta him.....Snake is reloading his guns, Raiden is sleeping, and Revolver is Downloading their music from MGS2.....  
  
Snake: bored bored bored.....Where did our boss Bross go?  
  
Rose: *smack* i *smack* dont *smack* know.....  
  
Otacon: OK OK! STOP SMACKING ME!  
  
Rose: *smack* ok *smack*.  
  
Otacon: geeze.....  
  
Intelligent Guard: i thought we put him in the mental asylum for some reason......  
  
Voice from nowhere: Well well since Ocelot is Liquid, im gonna be putting the annoying movies here.  
  
Snake: *cocking his gun* WHO SAID THAT!  
  
???: no duh! its me dumbass!.  
  
Snake: Santa Claus?!  
  
Solidus: ITS ME! SOLIDUS! SOLIDUS YOU COMPLETE DUMBASS!!!!!  
  
Snake: oh.  
  
Rose: why are you here?  
  
Raiden: *yawns* i thought......I slashed you and you died....  
  
Solidus: tell that to Liquid.  
  
Liquid: *takes over Ocelots brain* I HEARD THAT! I DIDNT ENJOY BEING THIS RUSSIANS ARM! YOU WOULDNT BELIVE WHAT I HAD TO DO!  
  
Ocelot: *taking control again* shut up Liquid.  
  
Rose: anyhow.......whats this super scary annoying movie?  
  
Solidus: um.....*scratches head*......I know! a.... um.......  
  
Liquid:YOU CANT REPLACE ME! so, ill just make this a fic about FFX!  
  
*everybody cept Liquid*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liquid: see? thats how you do it!  
  
*EVERYBODY BUT LIQUID*: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liquid: ok ok i know thats too evil.......um........Maybe a Pokemon fic......  
  
I. Guard: noooooooooo!  
  
*everyone else*: whatever......  
  
  
  
Asenal Gear Hexagon Room (dont now name of it, too complicated to spell.)  
  
Snake: Whohoo! Chairs with padding! better than those metal chairs on the Tanker of so called love....  
  
Rose: Velvety.....I like i like.  
  
Otacon: *sniff sniff* emma liked Velvet...........*cries*  
  
Rose and everybody else.....: *SMACK*  
  
Otacon: OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
The Decision  
  
Snake: what a weird title.....  
  
Raiden: whatever. *falls asleep in chair*  
  
Ash Had just completed the Johto League, and he, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, went to find Tracy to see if he had found any cool rare species of pokemon. They had just turned the corner of the rocky bend when suddenly.......  
  
Snake: Ash saw Team Rocket and screamed like a little girl, and then misty beat them up.  
  
They started to fall down a cliff. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *splat*..  
  
"Pika pika......" *moans* "were glad your ok pikachu......now could you please get off my back?"  
  
Rose: pikachu then got pissed at Ash for no reason, and he shocked him to ashes.  
  
After they got their scrapes and scratches patched up, They viewed where they were.  
  
Raiden: *drools*  
  
Rose: *smacks Raiden*  
  
Raiden: huh? oh yeah! er........ aw damn.  
  
"looks like a cave to me....." Said Ash.  
  
Snake: He's a Regular Einstien, isnt he?  
  
" no really, do you really think that Ash?" Said Misty.  
  
" hey im just saying where we were. "  
  
" you dont have to state the obvious "  
  
" but i did so too bad. "  
  
Rose: Misty then got pissed off and clawed ash to death, The End.  
  
Misty Turned her nose up in hatred, and began walking toward an opening. "I'll Never understand women" Ash Muttered.  
  
Snake: And again Misty Got Pissed off and Pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot his head off.  
  
Misty Took lead, and was about to go down another part of the cave... when a high pitched scream rang out of the cave.  
  
Raiden: (as misty) OH NO! OUT OF TAMPONS!  
  
Rose: *SMACK* thats nothing to joke about!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty ran out of the tunnel as fast as a ponyta. "BUGS!!!!!! AHHH!!!!" She screamed at them.  
  
"big deal" Ash muttered. "youve been near my caterpite, and he was nice to you!"  
  
yeah, well i hate Beedrill and weedle.......  
  
"BEEDRILL!?!?!"  
  
Rose: this story sucks. Who is writing this!?  
  
Judecca:me! im here to tourtue you all! Specially Raiden! Snakes the main character and you know it!  
  
Snake: Yeah you big dumbass!  
  
Raiden: .......  
  
Rose: I agree with them.  
  
Raiden: your supposed to be my girlfriend!  
  
Rose:Screw you, you look like a girl.  
  
Raiden: .....i do not...  
  
Judecca: and you act like one too.  
  
Raiden: *kicks Rose*  
  
Rose: ....Grrrrr... *claws Raiden to death*  
  
*BEEP* sorry folks we are having Technicall Diffuculties. Rose has just torn Raiden to Peices, and we need to get him to a hospital. She has also broken the camera, and has started to chase snake around the room in anger for the PMS'ing joke. We will be back in a minute. Oh and She also tore my story to peices, so in the next chapter.. i will be writing a new story from scratch, and ill make it better than pokemon, i swear. 


End file.
